The Founders of Hogwarts
by Minister for Magic
Summary: One day, two friends named Salazar and Godric meet two girls named Helga and Rowena. They all share one hope and dream; to educate young witches and wizards.
1. Chapter 1

**The Founders of Hogwarts  
>Chapter One<strong>

"Seriously, Salazar," Godric chuckled at his best friend who was still wincing as he dabbed various parts of his body with essence of Murtlap. "You could have been much faster with that Freezing Charm."

"I did not expect that Muggle to come at with an entire bonfire," Salazar winced again.

"Lucky I was there, right?" Godric said. "Now you say, 'thank you, Godric'." He waited patiently for Salazar to repeat the sentence.

"Thanks, Godric," Salazar said, grinning. "I owe you one."

"Yes, you do!" Godric said. "Remember last time when those wizards from Tibet attacked me? What did you do? Nothing!"

"You were outnumbered, whether I helped or not," Salazar said, shrugging. "Plus, you won that duel anyway."

"Yep," Godric said proudly. "I defeated all five of them."

"I could've done it, too," Salazar said.

"And yet you ran away when the duel began? Um... if you say so, Sal."

The two friends, Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin were walking down towards Godric's house in Hollow's Creak at dusk. Though they were both still quite young, only nineteen years old, they were very accomplished wizards. They had both been taught by their fathers, and at the age of seventeen, they had left home to live in Hollow's Creak, a village which was almost only compiled of wizards and witches.

"Hey, Salazar," Godric suddenly said, tapping his best friend on the shoulder and pointing. "There's that girl you fancy."

"I never said I fancy her!" Salazar said indignantly, but he quickly followed Godric's hand to see the girl he was pointing at. When he saw her, he sighed with content.

"What the heck was that then?" Godric sniggered. "If you don't fancy that girl, I'm a centaur."

Salazar shrugged, "Even if I do, and I'm not saying that I do, I don't even know her name!"

"That can be easily rectified," Godric said, and before Salazar could stop him, Godric had Apparated the few hundred feet, and reappeared next to the girl in question.

"Git!" Salazar shrieked, and Apparated next to Godric.

"Hey, pretty lady," Godric was saying. "I'm Godric... Godric Gryffindor."

The girl, who was hanging clothes on her washing line without magic, smiled. "Hi."

"This is my friend, Salazar," Godric continued, gesturing towards Salazar. "Salazar Slytherin."

"Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin," the girl chuckled. "What odd names."

"They are not!" Godric said crossly. "Well, I guess Salazar is..."

"Shut up, Godric," Salazar said in a small voice. Then he said to the girl, "So what's your name?"

"I'm Rowena," she said. "Rowena Ravenclaw."

"Yeah, and that's not a weird name at all," Godric said sarcastically.

Luckily, Rowena Ravenclaw did not hear him.

"I'm Salazar Slytherin," Salazar said.

"Yeah, you told me," Rowena said, laughing softly.

Salazar blushed, having forgotten.

"I've heard about you in the town," Rowena continued.

Salazar's ears perked up, "Me?" he asked.

"Yeah. They're saying you're a Parselmouth."

"Oh," Salazar said. "Well...yeah, I am."

"That's cool," Rowena said. "They usually associate Parselmouth's with Dark Wizards, but I can see you're not one, right?"

"Er... yeah I'm not," Salazar said, and luckily, Rowena did not hear the hesitation.

"He's as soft as a marshmallow!" Godric exclaimed, and leapt onto Salazar.

"Shut up... Gerroffme, Godric!" Salazar yelled, and once he'd gotten his best friend off, using "_Depulso_", Rowena Ravenclaw had gone back to her washing.

"Why don't you do it by magic?" Salazar asked, and with one swift wave of his wand, all the clothes hung themselves magically on the line. "I could dry them, too, if you want."

Rowena sighed, "No thanks... I've got nothing to do for the rest of the day, so I thought I'd try being like a Muggle for a few hours."

"Why the hell would you want to do that?" Salazar nearly yelled.

"I dunno," Rowena said. "I guess witches and wizards just have it very easy. I wanted to see how much struggle it'd be like to be a Muggle."

"We have it easy?" Salazar scoffed. "Pur-_lease. _Look at these burns! This is the third Muggle who's tried to kill me this week! And all because I used Wingardium Leviosa in his pub to get the whiskey to me."

Rowena shrugged, and then Godric elbowed Salazar in the ribs.

"What now, Godric?" Salazar asked, moodily.

Godric was mouthing something silently, but Salazar could not make out what he was saying.

"What?" he asked, over and over.

Finally, Godric gave up and yelled aloud to Rowena, "Salazar says he's also not busy today. He asks whether you would like to meet him for some drinks later."

"Oh," Rowena said, then blushed. "Um... sure... It's a date."

At that word, Salazar got up sheepishly and said, "It is?" hopefully. However, Godric elbowed him again and Rowena did not answer.

"I'll bring a friend for you, too," Rowena said to Godric. "My friend Helga."

"Helga?" Godric said, screwing up his face. "That's my grandmother's name..."

Rowena chuckled. "Don't worry... Helga's extremely pretty."

"Better be," Godric said, but only Salazar heard him.

"OK, we'll meet in a hour's time at that new pub in that village Hogsmeade, alright?" he asked.

"Hogsmeade?" Rowena asked. "Where's that?"

"It's a new village that cropped up a few weeks ago. The pub I'm talking about, the Hog's Head, is quite fancy."

"Maybe we should just meet here," Rowena suggested. "Then you two can take Helga and I."

"Okay," Salazar said. "It's a date."

Godric groaned, "Dude, you sound so desperate."

"Shut up."


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day, as discussed, Salazar and Godric made their way to where they had met Rowena so that they could Apparate to the Hog's Head together. Godric was still feeling quite grumpy that his date would have the same name as he grandmother, and he obviously could not get the picture of her out of his head. However, he cheered up as soon as he saw how beautiful Helga was.

"Hi," Rowena said, once they had joined her and Helga. "This is Helga Hufflepuff."

Helga Hufflepuff was wearing a yellow dress that shone in the early moonlight. Her hair was nearly the same kind of orange-red that Godric's was, and it very silky. She also had a cute of looking like she was always blushing.

Rowena also looked very beautiful. She wore a turquoise dress, and her luscious hair was loose.

Godric and Salazar winked at each other.

"Hi," Helga said to Godric.

"Hullo," Godric replied. "I'm Godric Gryffindor."

"This is Salazar Slytherin," Rowena said, giving Salazar a lingering hug, which he eagerly accepted.

"Shall we go then?" Godric asked.

"Yeah," Salazar replied. "Er... Helga, hold onto Godric. We'll take you by Side-Along Apparition.

As Helga put her hand onto Godric's shoulder, Rowena put her arm around Salazar. He was blissfully aware that she knew that just one small touch would be sufficient, but he was glad, none the less.

Once they'd appeared in the Hog's Head, a small yet very grand pub that was quite full, they chose a table and sat down.

"Erm... four Butterbeers, I think?" Godric asked, looking enquiringly at the other three.

"I'd like a Gillywater, actually," Helga said, reaching into her purse.

"Oh, no!" Godric said, looking slightly offended. "Salazar and I will pay!"

"I'd like a Firewhisky," Salazar said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a few Galleons. "What about you, Rowena?"

"I think I'll have a Firewhisky, as well," Rowena said. "There's no need to pay for me, Salazar."

"But I won't too!" Salazar said. "And please, call me Sal."

Once they got their drinks, they sat quietly for a few minutes, sipping them. Finally, Godric spoke.

"So, Helga," he said. "Who taught you how to do magic?"

"My uncle," she said. "He knew quite a few spells and jinxes and charms."

"I've always wondered why no one ever writes down all the spells they know," Rowena said. "They should record their knowledge, so that other's can learn from it, too."

" I agree," Salazar said. "I can't wait to have kids so that I can teach them all I know."

"You two would make pretty babies," Godric said, grinning as he gestured Salazar and Rowena.

Rowena blushed and Salazar kicked Godric, hard, under the table.

"OUCH!" Godric yelped. "I'm just stating facts, bro."

"Keep your opinion to yourself," Salazar said coldly.

"Are you going to make me?" Godric asked eagerly.

"Boys!" Helga said. "I thought you two were friends!"

"We are," Godric shrugged. "But there's nothing like a good duel to take your mind's off things. Besides, Salazar has never beaten me."

"Lies," Salazar growled. "What about that time in France?"

"That doesn't count," Godric said. "You cheated."

"How is using a spell that has counter-curse cheating?" Salazar asked Rowena.

"No counter-curse?" Rowena asked. "No way to block it? What about _Protego_?"

So the four of them spent the next hour discussing different spells and charms and jinxes that they all knew. Godric kept ordering more Firewhiskey and Butterbeer, so by the time they thought it ready to go home, they were all pretty tipsy.

"Well, see you!" Helga said to Godric, giving him a swift hug once they'd returned to Hollow's Creak. "Bye, Salazar! Bye, Rowena!"

As the witch walked away, Godric sighed.

"I'm going to marry that girl one day," he said, staring longingly after her.

"You just met her a few hours ago!" Rowena pointed out, though she looked pleased. "I think she likes you, though, Godric."

"Really?" Godric asked, pleased.

"Yep," Salazar said. "I think so, too. Hey, why are you letting her walk home alone? Look how slow she's walking! She's waiting for you to follow her!"

"Really?" Godric asked, stumped. "Er... all right..." And he Apparated to Helga's side.

Salazar watched them for a few moments, and then he realised he was alone with Rowena.

"Er... tonight was fun," he said.

"Very," Rowena agreed.

"Um... we should... er... do it again some time?"

"Certainly," Rowena replied. "Same time, next week?"

"Um... I'd like to see you before then..."

Rowena blushed and smiled, "Me too."

They were silent for another few minutes, and then Rowena said, "Well... yeah, it's getting late..."

"What? Oh, yeah... I guess so."

"Well... Goodnight, Sal..." With that she leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Then she trotted away into her house.

Salazar stood there for a few moments, and then he touched the place where she'd kissed him. Then he smiled, and, feeling very happy with himself, Apparated home.

**R&R please... I hope you liked the story. I'm trying not to make this too romancy (Yes, I know that's not a word), but I thought it would be fun for Salazar and Rowena to be a couple, and the same for Helga and Godric. And besides, when Salazar leaves Hogwarts forever, it's obviously not just because they let Muggle-borns into the school. He must've been jealous of Godric and Rowena. At least, that's along the lines of this story. **


End file.
